Sweet Dreams
by CompassLove7
Summary: Anabeth has a nightmare and visits the one thing that comforts her. Post TLO with Percabeth!


My feet were quite in the soft grass as I padded out of my cabin in nothing but my pajamas and my bare feet. I had had yet another terrifying dream the final war against Kronos. But while I'd had my fair share of nightmares, being a demi-god, this one took fear to a whole different level. In this dream, I was fighting beside Percy in the battle on the bridge and things were getting bad, as they had in real life. But in this dream, I hadn't felt that shiver down my spine just as Ethan Nakumara went to stab Percy in the small of his back. I hadn't desperately dove between Percy's weak point and Ethan's blade. I was distracted by an empousa and Percy had gotten hurt but this wasn't any wound. Because of that damn curse of Achilles, my precious Seaweed Brain had gotten stabbed in his mortal spot. His agonizing scream as he fell to his knees was earth-shattering and the beautiful light in his sea-green eyes went out. I woke up trembling and sweating. I rubbed the scar on my shoulder where I had intercepted the blow meant for Percy. It was my favorite scar and every time I looked at it, I sent a prayer to Zeus, thanking him for my luck in preventing Percy's death.

I shivered as a cool breeze blew through the circle of the cabins. I paused to look around and admire my work in all the new cabins of the now recognized gods. As I remembered the terrible nightmare, a different type of shiver racked my frame and I scanned the camp for any comforting sight. My eyes finally rested on the most comforting sight in the world. Percy's cabin glowed softly in the moonlight and the seashells pressed into the cool limestone made me smile. Possessed by some trance, I started walking towards his cabin, suddenly desperate to see the subject of my nightmares. As I neared the door, I realized it was wide open. I shook my head over Percy's seaweed brained-ness. Even though Camp Half-Blood was safe as Olympus now, doors should still be closed at night. Common sense right? Something Percy certainly lacked. Now very eager to see him and make sure he was safe I walked forward, but paused over the threshold. The sound of soft and deep breathing pushed me forward. I slipped into his room and breathed a silent sigh of relief.

There, lying sprawled on the bed, with the sheets tangled and his hair a mess, was my Percy. I rolled my grey eyes over the general mess that was his room but my attention was again captured by him as he rolled over and sighed in his sleep. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and as much as I hated the whole war, I did have to admit that the constant fighting had made my already sexy Percy a lot more muscular and enjoyable. While admiring his lovely chest I smiled softly and moved closer to him. He slept so soundly that even Grover had trouble waking him these days. This was another bleak reminder of Achilles curse. Now that Percy was nearly invincible, he tired slower, but when he did fall asleep, it took Tyson to wake him. Which is saying something. I moved even closer and cautiously smoothed my hand over his raven hair and relaxed, having touched him and assured that he really was safe and sound. I watched Percy sleep for a while longer but as the night wore on, the chances of being discovered increased. And as much as I wanted to crawl into bed with him and sleep until the morning, completely at ease and warn in his strong arms, the fear of rumors stopped me. The whole camp knew that Percy and I were together but walking out of his cabin in the morning was taking it way too far. So I reluctantly left his side after giving him a parting kiss on the forehead, which he barely stirred in response to. But he smiled softly and with my heart melting, I slipped out of his cabin and across the clearing. I glanced over my shoulder one last time before entering my cabin and drank in the sight of his peaceful grey home, shimmering softly in the night. "Sweet dreams Percy" I thought, and went back to bed and sweet dreams of my own.


End file.
